Shooting Sparks
by SophieM19
Summary: Sorry guys but i'm closing this story because i've suddenly become aware of how inappropriate it is to write cast fics,so i've officially stopped this one.XOXOsophie
1. Chapter 1

Okay you guys, this is the beginning of my story. Its about Zac and not Troy. In this reality, Zac isn't doing Hairspray, but he's going to start filming another movie while at the same time, promoting HSM in New York City. There's going to be drama, angst, and romance…just keep on reading…

XOXO

ME

Zac Efron smiled and waved to the crowd of screaming girls that stood behind the red carpet line. He looked around at the rest of his cast members who were signing autographs and taking pictures with fans. Zac walked up to his fans and signed a couple of autographs as well.

"Excuse me, Mr. Efron?" a little voice from the crowd asked. Zac looked up and grinned as he saw a little girl around the age of nine holding up a microphone to him, "would you mind answering my questions?"

"No, but first you have to tell me your name" he smiled at her.

The young girl grinned excitedly and nodded, "Shauna"

"Hi, Shauna, what do you want to know?"

Shauna's eyes widened and she put the microphone to her mouth, "do you like chocolate ice cream?" The older girl next to her rolled her eyes and grabbed the microphone.

"Excuse my little sister but I told her I'd let her ask one question. This is for my school. I told them I was coming here and I was hoping that I could interview you?"

Zac nodded coolly, "No problem, but its going to have to be later on because we have to roll on inside. And the answer to your question," he said as he turned to Shauna, "is yah, I love chocolate ice cream" he winked at her and then left to go into the studio with the rest of the High School Musical Cast surrounding him.

Shauna smiled widely with big eyes and blushed slightly at the movie star's notice of herself. The rest of the girls seemed to let out a dreamy sigh as their screams got louder.

Zac settled into his bed at the hotel nicely. He looked over at Cordin, who was snoring comfortably in his bed across from Zac's. Zac sighed as he patted the pillow under him. Tomorrow was another day of promoting and signing autographs, but at least he'd be doing something different.

Tomorrow was the day they would start shooting a new movie that he was cast to play the lead male role in. He was so excited. They hadn't decided on a name for the movie yet, but the script was amazing and much more mature than his role in High School Musical:

The story was of two young adults, Jake and Samantha, who are deeply in love. After they graduate from high school, Jake proposes to her and she says yes. So, they move into a small and dirty apartment in New York, where their lack of money starts causing problems but never breaks them up…until Jake is offered a recording when he is heard singing at the café he works at.

Then, the mood of the movie becomes much darker, as Jake is thrown into the vicious world of Hollywood. Samantha tried to deal with all of the glamour and façade of Hollywood that blinds Jake into thinking of how lucky he got.

He soon becomes involved in wild parties, drugs and alcohol, while Samantha tries to convince him of his self-destruction. He pushes her away and it tears them apart. The movie goes on but neither Zac or his costars know the end yet.

Zac drifted of to sleep a few seconds later, wondering how hard he will have to rehearse at playing Jake.

The next morning, Zac woke up to find Cordin running around the hotel room in a fury, collecting clothes and other valuables.

"Cordin?" Zac asked as he awoke from his sleepy state.

Cordin looked over at him in a frenzy, "Zac, man, I have a photo shoot to do with Monique and you have to go over to the studio for your movie"

Zac gave him a confused look, "but that's not till 10:00"

"well, buddy, its 10:30 now"

"What?" Zac cried out as he rushed out of bed and hurried to dress himself. He was already late to work and it was only the first day.

11:00 came too quickly as Zac rushed into the studio and collapsed into the rehearsal room, where he saw a group of people waiting expectantly around and large circular table. He assumed that this was going to be the rest of the cast.

"Mr. Efron" an man around the age of 40 announced crossly, "being tardy won't help progress your career. As I always say" he says as he turns to everyone else, "punctuation is key!"

Everyone else nods and mummers as Zac takes the nearest seat next to him. He grabs a script off the table and turns to the second scene.

"No, no Mr. Efron! Put that away" The man waved to him, "today is 'get to know your cast and crew day'! It is highly pivotal to the performance and chemistry between actors! I will now slowly introduce you all by your names and characters, starting from the smallest roles"

The man called out the names of the director, producer and camera men, since they had no parts in the movie, then he started with the main cast, finishing with:

"All right, the man who plays Mr., Demnin, the recording agent and the man you brings our lead character into this dark and scary world is our very own, academy award winning, Samuel Peterson ( in my world, he's famous and a huge celebrity, but for you guys, he's made up)"

Samuel stood up and took a small bow and everyone chuckled slightly.

"Lastly, our two main leads, our male played by talented singer and actor, Mr. Zac Efron" Zac stood up and smiled and then sat back down again.

"And our gorgeous female lead played by the beautiful and glamorous new-comer Sophie Alexander"

Zac glanced around to see his costar, but was slightly taken aback as she stood.

He was right, she was as beautiful and gorgeous as he said she was, and even more. Her deep blue eyes glistened and sparkled as she introduced herself with a smile. Her chestnut colored hair kept around her shoulders in a wavy structure, giving her more volume and character.

"And I of course, am your main man! You are going to see me every day during rehearsals for this movie. I am Tom McSmith, you're executive producer. I am here to help you get through all of this and straight to filming! Now let's mingle!"

The rest of the day was spent as Zac introduced himself to most of the cast, having not met his main costar, Sophie, yet. He yawned slightly, a little bored with shaking hands and putting on a smile. He was getting tireless and annoyed. He got up to leave and accidentally bumped into someone, he felt a few things fall to the floor. But Zac had no time to turn around and help the person, so he jogged off quickly before a voice stopped him from going any further. He turned and found Sophie collecting all her papers off the floor.

"Thanks buddy." She said sarcastically, "It took me forever to organize this"

"I'm-" Zac started to apologize but was cut off.

You know, a little respect for the rest of us here would have been nice had you shown up on time. Half an hour or my day wasted waiting here for the almighty Zac Efron was not the way I wanted to spend it" Sophie snapped out at him.

Zac was taken aback by her sudden bitching at him and so he retaliated, "who the hell are you and why are you saying this shit to me?"

Sophie rolled her eyes at him, "of course, a guy like you wouldn't know who some one like me is, and so we should probably keep it that way for the rest of filming. As for the shit I'm currently spewing at you, its called a lesson at manners, try taking it some time" she turned around and left him with his jaw hanging. What did he ever do or say to the bitch to make her go crazy?

Zac shook his head and murmured to himself. 'How the hell was he going to pretend to be married to this girl if he hated her already?'. At least she was hot, that helped.

A few hours later, Tom had ended the mingling session and one by one told them where to go.

When he stopped at Zac he said, "okay, you and Sophie have to go meet Jack Michaels, he's our director (I also made him up), he wants to test your chemistry since you two weren't put together at the auditions. He wants to make sure he's got the right leads"

Zac nodded and went off the room labeled 'Jack's Shack', which really was a normal office with a messy desk and a bearded man sitting behind it. Zac could also see that Sophie had already settled herself into the chair across.

Zac took a seat on the chair next to her and turned to Jack.

"Hey you two" Jack smiled at them, "how's it going?"

"Good" Sophie answered with a radiating smile that sort of surprised Zac.

"Fine" Zac mumbled still wondering how she managed to act like this to Jack but a total bitch to him.

"That's great. Okay, the real reason you both are here is because we sort of made a mistake by not auditioning you together to see if you have any real chemistry because the characters in the movie are supposed to really have sparks fly and shoot all over the camera, got it?" Jack asked them and they both nodded. Zac slowly snuck a glance at Sophie, wondering if it was going to work with the whole 'chemistry thing' between them.

"Okay, I want you two to act out a scene-or you know what? Even better. Talk to each other. Say something…have a normal conversation" Jack suggested.

Zac turned to Sophie awkwardly, just as she did the same, "So, Sophie, how was your morning?" Zac said through a strained voice, since even looking at her face pissed him off, no matter how beautiful she was.

"Fine" she replied in the same strained tone, "how's the promoting going?"

"Fine" Zac nodded. They both glared at each other and then after a few seconds of silence turned to Jack.

He was staring at them with a small smile playing across his lips, "you know what, I want you two to have a fight"

"What?" they both asked in unison.

"Fight" he gestured between the two of them, "with each other"

Zac shrugged, "I don't even know her? What am I supposed to fight about?"

"We could fight about how arrogant a person like you is?" Sophie suggested. Zac turned to her with a angry glare.

"You think you know everything about me, don't you?" Zac snapped at her.

Sophie nodded with a smirk, "just about"

"So tell me then…what am I like?" he replied angrily

"You think you're better than everyone else and that you're the main star and you should get everything you want, etc…etc.." she rolled her eyes.

Zac shifted his seat towards her, "and how exactly did you get that during only a couple of hours and a few words?"

"I noticed how you were during the 'mingling session' Tom organized. You were bored and didn't care. You barely said hello to anyone, including me, who is supposedly your costar. Then you run into me, but don't even bother helping me up. Just because you're famous does not mean that everyone else is lower than dirt compared to you" she replied harshly. But, surprisingly to Zac, she sounded like she was honestly hurt by the way he acted and wasn't only bitching at him for no reason.

"Listen, I have no idea where your mind came up with all that shit, but I suggest that you put it all back because that is not who I am and not what I'm like. But do you want to know what I've concluded from you?" Zac asked as their faced drew barely inches apart from the chairs.

"What?" she asked and Zac could feel her soft breath on his face.

"I think you're a conceited little bitch that doesn't know her foot from her ass" he answered, but regretted it as soon as it came out after seeing the look on her face.

But during the few seconds, her face had recovered too and she looked away.

Zac glanced at her but was interrupted by a loud cough. Both of their head snapped around to notice that Jack was still in the room. His smile had grown larger and his eyebrows were raised.

"I think you two are going to be…perfect"

'Perfect'? Zac thought to himself as Dave, his limo driver took him back to the hotel to continue promoting HSM with the rest of the cast. How could one girl piss him off so much when he had only just met her? And why is she still in his head? Why did he keep going over how her eyes sparkled or how her hair would fall over her eyes? Zac sighed and collapsed his head into the palm of his hand.

This day was just looking longer and longer.


	2. Chapter 2: Touching and Teasing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical…or Zac Efron for that matter, but I am thinking of purchasing him next week, do you know what aisle in Wal-Mart I might find him?

"Hello, Zac?" Zac heard the voice when he answered his phone. It was his agent calling, "we have a slight problem with the modification they made to the script. They contacted me and were wondering if you're okay with doing it?"

"What is it?" Zac asked as he walked over to Ashley and Lucas, who were having breakfast.

"There's a sex scene, sort of, in the movie they decided to add because Jack had loved your chemistry"

"What?!" Zac almost choked on the water he was swallowing, "a sex scene?"

"Well, there won't be complete nudity, no boobs or anything, but she's going to be in a bra and/or underwear, and you'll be in shorts, no shirt. Just a few lines and kisses. So, how 'bout it?"

Zac scratched his forehead while slowly thinking about it, "what's Sophie say about it?"

"The girl?" his agent asked from the other side of the line, "she's okay with it"

'Sophie's okay with it?' Zac asked himself, she didn't mind lying on top of him…or under him in her underwear, which ever way the director's wanted it? "Fine, I'm okay with it too then"

"Great, I'll call them and tell them. Oh, and by the way, some critics got hold of the script and there's Oscar buzz circulating if you do this right"

"Oscar buzz?" Zac exclaimed, he never thought that he, star of Disney's High School Musical, would ever be able to join the Academy Award winning actor's category.

"But only if you do it right, kid. This movie has to be great. You're growing up. No more of this happy-go-lucky Disney crap. Its edgy and dark, play it right" his agent advised him. Zac nodded, realizing that this movie was completely different from his previous roles. He was growing up. In every way possible.

"So, Oscar boy" Ashley teased him, "what do you want to do now. There's no promoting today, and you said that you start rehearsals tomorrow. We're free as birds"

Zac turned to her and smiled, "Where's everyone else? How come its only me, you and Lucas here?"

Lucas grinned, "that's cause everyone else woke up early and were able to get on the tour bus. We, on the other hand, are stuck here, at the hotel. With each other. And no one else" Lucas sighed and placed his head on the table tiredly.

"How bout we invite Sophie? She's so adorable!" Ashley suggested.

"What?" Zac blurted out, "how do you even know Sophie?"

Ashley and Lucas looked at each other with secret smiles, "we sort of followed you to the set to surprise you, and there she was. She thought we were part of the staff and we all had lunch together. I think you were out with Tom and your agent."

Zac nodded and remembered that he was out, but nobody mentioned to him that Ashley and Lucas were on set.

Lucas spoke up, "I really like her. Let's call her up!"

Zac shook his head, "no way! She's such a bitch!"

Ashley and Lucas turned to him, both shocked, "what are you talking about? That girl is the sweetest thing. Plus, she even said that she didn't know anyone in the city" Ashley hit his arm.

"Gee, I wonder why" Zac replied sarcastically while mending to his pained arm.

Ashley shrugged, "well, I'm going to call her" she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number,

"Hey Soph…yah, its me Ash…well, I was wondering if you wanted to come out to lunch with me and Lucas and –" she was cut off before saying Zac as she saw Zac giving her hand gestures across the neck.

"-and a friend. We're at the Plaza hotel. Yah, okay, we'll see you there then" She closed her phone and then turned to Zac, "what was that about?"

Zac shrugged, "I told you, she just doesn't like me"

Lucas glanced sideways at Zac, "why exactly doesn't she like you?"

"It's a long story…and I basically have no idea how it goes"

About ten minutes later, Zac saw Ashley waving frantically at someone behind him. He turned slightly in his seat and saw Sophie walking towards them. Her hair straight, but ending with curls, and her eyes gleaming brighter than ever in the turquoise top she wore. So her beauty wasn't just his imagination, she really did look like an angel.

'Too bad she's a devil on the inside' Zac thought to himself as Lucas pulled her out a chair.

"Hi every-" she stopped as she saw Zac seated next to Ashley, "Zac?"

"Oh yah, didn't I mention he'd be here?" Ashley smiled at her sheepishly.

Sophie shook her head, her eyes still on Zac, as she took a seat next to Lucas.

"So we start filming next weekend, that should be fun" Sophie tried to make conversation with him.

"Yah, it should be fantastic" Zac rolled his eyes. He sat up in his chair and leaned forward, "why did you agree to do the sex scene?"

Ashley and Lucas both looked at him with surprised expressions, but Sophie just stared him straight in the eyes,

"Why, is it a problem?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was just curious. I thought I was egotistical and mean. Why so quick to agree to make out with me?" Zac smirked at her.

"Don't get too hung up on yourself there, I just really need the money" she leaned forward and patted his hand. As she leaned forward though, Zac caught a glimpse of what was down her shirt, so he turned his head slightly, feeling a slight blush creep up his neck.

The waiter stood above Zac, waiting expectedly.

"So are we ordering or what?" Sophie smiled as she asked Lucas.

Lucas grinned at her, "baby back ribs for me" he replied as he patted his stomach, "I'm wearing my eating pants"

"I'll take a salad" Ashley put down her menu gently.

"Baby back ribs for me as well" Zac grinned and then turned to Sophie, "a salad?" he asked her with a coy grin.

Sophie eyed him with a small smile, "sure I'll have a salad". Zac shook his head, "as a side to a large plate of baby back ribs" she added, making Zac look up in surprise.

"Yah, baby, that's the way to go" Lucas fived Sophie.

The food came a half an hour later, and everyone dug into their meals. As soon as they were finished, both Zac and Sophie stood up to go.

"Where are you guys going?" Ashley asked as they got out their money.

"Work" they both answered and then looked over at each other. Sophie smiled at him and tucked a hair behind her ear.

Zac felt a smile creep on to his face as well. Once more, the word beautiful popped into his mind and refused to let go until he looked away.

"Are you going together?" Lucas asked.

Both of them looked up, "together?" Zac asked.

"Yah, you're going to the same place, why pollute the air and go in separate cars?" Lucas shrugged.

"I guess I could give you a ride" Zac looked over at Sophie.

"And I wouldn't mind accepting one" Sophie shrugged and followed him out to the parking lot after hugging both Ashley and Lucas goodbye.

"So, your friends are awesome. Not at all fat headed and mean" Sophie said.

Zac turned to her from the driver's seat, "you mean like me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Exactly" she nodded with a grin.

Zac looked over at her and grinned back, moving the car from side to side on an empty road.

"Zac!" she cried out, "we could hit a-"

"A what?" he laughed, "there's nothing on the road"

Sophie clutched her seat as tightly as possible, making Zac slow down.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Sophie nodded but her eyes were shut with fear, "I'm fine" she whispered softly.

Zac nodded slowly and sat back, "I didn't mean to-"

"No, its all right. I'm fine"

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, we're going to be practicing different scenes at the same time. I'm going to assign you guys scenes, you find the actors in your scenes and rehearse. I'll be over to watch each one of you rehearse and tell you how to do it." Jack announced.

There were a few nods and 'all rights' around the room.

"Efron, Alexander, you're going to do scene 4. I want you to practice in one of your trailers'. Don't skip any parts just cause no one's there, got it?"

Zac and Sophie nodded, but Zac was confused, 'why would they skip any parts?'

"Come on, we'll practice in my trailer" Zac suggested. Sophie nodded and gave him a smile, but then changed it into a smirk and gave him a punch in the arm.

"All right"

Zac opened the trailer door for her and she walked up the steps and inside, looking around at the mess.

"You've only been here a day Efron" she shook her head, "you celebrities"

Zac raised an eyebrow at her before tossing her a script, "well, I've got a lot of stuff" he shrugged with a grin.

Sophie sat back on his bed and Zac took a place next to her and opened up his script to scene 4, while Sophie did the same.

Zac skimmed through the scene, it was a romantic one, he noticed. His eyes stopped at the word between the that said Characters share a passionate kiss. And then another one…and another one. In only one scene, he and Sophie had three kisses already!

He looked over at Sophie, who was biting a smile back. She looked up at him with her glistening eyes.

"Seems like we have to recreate a porno" she grinned.

Zac smiled at her, "isn't it your lucky day". Sophie rolled her eyes and smacked him with her copy of the script.

"Let's just get this over with Romeo. Here it is, page 31, scene 4, Jake and Sophie are out on the beach for their third date" Sophie read out loud.

Zac nodded and started to read his lines:

**Jake:** I can't believe we end up here when I'm supposed to be taking you out to one of Los Angeles's fanciest restaurants.

**Samantha:** This is way more beautiful than any expensive wallpaper or decorations any restaurant has to offer

**Jake: **Yah, plus, for the main course, we do have my left over marshmallows and a half eaten granola bar, curtsey of your purse

**Samantha: **sound absolutely perfect

Zac looked over at Sophie, who was staring up at him, around this time in the script, they were supposed to share a passionate kiss between themselves.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Sophie asked him quietly, not breaking his eye contact.

Zac pretended to shrug coolly, even though he was nervous on the inside, "I don't care". 'Come on Zac, you've kissed lots of girls before. Plus, you don't even like this one, why are you getting so nervous?' he asked himself.

Sophie leaned closer to him on the bed, her face centimeters away from his. Zac leaned in as well to close the distance. He could hear his own heart pumping a mile a minute, and if he tried enough, he could even hear Sophie's moving just as fast as his.

Her eyes closed slightly as their lips were just about to touch..

KNOCK KNOCK

They both jumped far apart from each other, landing on different sides of the bed.

"Its open!" Zac cried out, his voice crackled slightly. The door creaked open revealing Jack behind it.

"How's it going you two?" he asked gesturing to the script.

Zac shrugged and Sophie nodded and said, "its going good"

"Are you finished?" Jack asked.

Sophie stood up and answered, "yah, we're done with the scene, actually"

Zac looked up at her in confusion, 'they weren't done'.

Jack looked from Zac to Sophie, "any problems?"

Sophie looked over at Zac, who said, "No, Jack, none at all"

"Excellent" Jack clapped his hands together, "we start rehearsing tomorrow, filming starts in a couple of weeks. Better get the sparks ignited, you two!" And with that, Jack exited the trailer.

"I've got to go as well. I have a scene with Samuel to rehearse" Sophie replied quietly.

Zac shrugged coldly, not making eye contact with her, "whatever"

"Bye" she whispered as she left, looking back once with a confused expression crossing over her delicate features.

Zac collapsed back onto the bed. This was getting weirder and weirder by the minute.


	3. Chapter 3: Kisses For The Camera

Thanks for the reviews from those who did. As for the question about my Sophie and whether or not she looks like Sophie from Beautiful People. The answer is no, my Sophie is a more defined beauty, with sort of high-ish cheek bones, but not too high. I've posted a picture of what she looks like on my profile…MWAH!

XOXO

Chapter 3:

"Zac! Wake up!" Vanessa pulled back the covers of his bed to reveal him sleeping in a long shirt and shorts.

Zac grumbled and turned onto his back, "why so early?"

"Because, we've decided that we all wanted to go out shopping for new clothes. Especially for today's party!"

"Party?" Zac asked as he got himself up and went over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Vanessa followed him inside.

"Yah, didn't you know? There's a party being thrown for us, and everyone's going!" she replied excitedly.

"Who's going to be there?" Zac asked as he spit out the toothpaste mixture in his mouth.

Vanessa thought for a moment, "well, there's everyone who's been with Disney, so Miley Cyrus, Ricky Ulman, Aly and Aj, the Jonas brothers are going to be there" she said, knowing that Zac was friends with them.

"Yah? Who else?"

"Um, Hilary Duff, her sister, her boyfriend, Fall Out Boy's going to be there. They're actually going to play. Jesse McCartney. People from the cast of One Tree Hill and the O.C, as well as a couple of the guys from Supernatural. Lots of WB and Fox stars" she replied.

Zac whistled to himself, "that's a lot of people"

Vanessa nodded with a grin, "I know! Isn't it great?"

Zac got out of the bathroom with Vanessa on his tail, he turned around to find her staring at him expectedly.

"So who are you going to bring?" Vanessa asked him.

"Bring?" Zac asked her, he didn't know he had to bring someone.

Vanessa nodded, "yah, everyone's bringing a date. Who are you taking, Zachary?"

Zac rolled his eyes at the use of his full first name, "I don't have anyone in mind. Do you wanna go with me as friends?"

Vanessa smiled at him and shook her head, "sorry bud, but I've already got a date. Remember Alex from the red carpet?"

"Yah" Zac answered, though his memory of the name was vague.

"Well, we sort of hit if off and I asked him to go with me. He said yes!" she squealed, "so know we have to find YOU a date!"

Zac collapsed back onto his bed, "I think I'll just go alone. Maybe I'll find someone there?"

Vanessa bit her lip, as though she had an idea but didn't want to say it.

"What is it?" he asked knowing she wanted to say it.

"well" she drew out as she moved closer to him, "why don't you ask that girl out"

"What girl?"

"The one that plays your wife in the movie? Ashley told me she was really nice" Vanessa replied. Well, Ashley actually told her that she thinks that Zac and Sophie would hit if off amazingly if they weren't such damn asses.

"Sophie?" Zac laughed in disbelief, "You want me to take Sophie to the party. As my date?"

Vanessa nodded excitedly, "so? How bout it?"  
Zac was about to say no, when he thought about it for a moment. They could just go as friends, that way he wouldn't look like a complete idiot showing up at a party without a date. And she is, like he's mentioned before, really hot, so he'd be able to make the rest of his friends jealous by showing up with her.

"Sure, I'll ask her"

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

Zac got onto the set early to look for Sophie. He couldn't find her anywhere so he stopped searching after a while. He'll just see her at rehearsals later.

He stopped at the big white room where Jack had asked him to meet him around nine. He stood there waiting until he heard the door open and laughter erupt from the other side.

"I swear, you are the most hilarious thing I've ever met!" Tom sang out as he walked in with a laughing Sophie and Jack behind him.

"And that's just one Christmas story, you guys should hear the rest" Sophie grinned.

Jack chuckled and then turned to Zac, "finally on time, boy. I guess we should get started then"

Zac nodded and sat at the table along with Sophie, while Tom and Jack decided to stand.

"Okay, you two, now we are going to start filming in a couple of weeks so I have assigned Tom to keep an eye on your progression with your relationship and they way you've handled the script. You're rehearsals with the rest of the cast begin later in the day, but every morning I want you two hear, practicing to be married and in love. Because that plays a very significant role in the mood and result of the movie. If you can't convince Tom that you are in love, then you sure as hell won't convince any adults or teenagers that you are in love either" Jack warned them, "So begin!" Jack walked out, leaving Zac, Sophie, and Tom alone in the room.

Tom got up and handed them each a script, "Look you two, I'm gay, so this whole man and woman relationship isn't my thing. Which is way Jack assigned me here. Convince a gay man that its possible for a man and woman to really be in love, you might just turn me straight"

Sophie smiled and Zac turned and looked at her, "what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing" he shrugged and turned away.

"Oh mon dieu! Where shall we begin? Ooh, this is a sexy scene, how about here?" Tom turned his script around so that they could see what page it was on.

Zac nodded and flipped through his script and once again he saw the word kiss, followed by the words against the wall. He turned to Sophie and could of sworn her cheeks had turned a red color when she looked up at him.

"That's right you two, it's the scene where Jake finally decides to take action and stop being such a wimp. So he takes his girlfriend and kisses her oh-so-passionately. Of course, dear Samantha is surprised by his spontaneous actions, which leads her to love him even more. This is also the scene where he first tells her he loves her" Tom clapped his hands excitedly, "lets get started with the kiss!"

"What! Tom, shouldn't we do the entire scene first?" Sophie suggested.

Tom turned to her with pursed lips, "is there a reason you are hesitating to do the kiss, my little Ms. Sophie?"

Sophie turned to Zac and then back to Tom, "other than dreading kissing him" she points to Zac, "no, none at all"

Zac turned to her and said, "what's wrong with kissing me?"

Sophie sighed and shook her head, "look Zac, I'm just not in mood at the moment"

"Well, this movie isn't exactly based on your mood Sophie, we're professional actors. Well at least I am. I don't have time for someone like you" he answered, getting really bothered and annoyed.

"Oh, right, professional, I see that you get it from doing a Disney movie" she scuffed, "I wonder where your Oscar is then?"

Zac clenched his jaw, "okay, you know what, I don't really give a shit about doing that part either, but its my job, so suck it up and pull whatever stick is up your ass out"

Sophie turned to him with a glare and was about to reply when she was interrupted by Tom, "you two, shut up! We are doing this kiss, and we are doing it now! Zac, you are going to grab Sophie from the waist, push her up against the wall and kiss her, god dammit!"

Zac turned to Sophie angrily, there was just something about her that made his blood boil at that moment. He walked up to her and grabbed her roughly by the waist, taking her against the wall, making her gasp.

"Excellent Mr. Efron! Magnificent passion!"

Zac laughed on the inside, knowing it wasn't passion that was pushing him to do this, but a deep anger and frustration. He looked up at her, their bodies pressed against each others, and once again, his heart rate increased. He could feel her hand ran up his back to his neck, softly sending tingles up his spine.

"Now kiss! Declare your love for each other with your lips!" Tom announced.

Sophie looked up at Zac, staring straight into his eyes. She gave him a smirk, but he could see a small dot of fear in her eyes. 'What was she afraid of?' Zac thought to himself. But his train of thought was broken when she spoke up and said,

"so, are you going to kiss me or what?"

Zac smirked at her before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers roughly. Her mouth opened slightly as she returned the kiss.

Zac felt like his whole body was on fire as he slide hand from her waist to cup the side of her face. She deepened the kiss by tracing her tongue against his bottom lip. Zac felt her hands running through his hair and around his waist.

And finally, when he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore, Zac pulled away. His eyes stayed locked with hers as he felt her chest move breathlessly against his. She stared up at him speechlessly, not knowing what to say to what happened between them until,

"That was beautiful! People are going to have orgasms from just watching this movie with the way you two are!" Tom exhaled, "just beautiful!"

Zac nodded and moved away from Sophie, and slowly walking back to his seat. Sophie followed suit and slide slowly into hers.

"You forgot the line Zac" Tom piped up.

Zac looked at him confused, "what line?"

"You're supposed to tell Samantha that you love her and want to spend the rest of your life with her" Tom reminded him, "but that's okay, I could tell there was no way you'd be able to remember after…_that_"

Sophie blushed and looked down, staring at her hands as though they were the most interesting things in the room.

Zac sat in his seat, still recovering from the kiss. 'Its probably just because I was mad at her' he said to himself, but knowing that the feeble excuse was not the proper explanation.

"Okay, so we're actually going to go on practicing lines know, instead of intimate scenes, since I think we've all been blushing a little too much lately. Oh, how about we practice scene 5?"

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

Zac walked back to his trailer an hour later, exhausted. The light footsteps behind him made him turn around slowly, hoping it wasn't some fan that had snuck into the set.

It was Sophie instead.

"Hey celebrity" she smiled, "you forgot your cell phone in the room, I thought I would bring it to you, you know, as a good, level headed person" she tossed him the cell phone.

Zac nodded and there was an awkward silence between them.

"well, okay, I have to-" Sophie started.

"Wait, I wanted to" Zac moved closer to her, his 5'9 frame towering her 5'7 figure, "I wanted to ask you if you would come with me to this party that they're throwing for the cast of High School Musical"

Sophie was silent for a moment, as though the lack of space between them had taken away her sense of speech, but she recovered quickly and replied, "couldn't find anyone else who would say 'yes' to you, Superstar?" she quipped.

Zac rolled his eyes and turned to leave when she answered, "pick me up at 7:00"

Zac grinned, not turning around as he heard her footsteps quicken towards him. He felt her hands on his back and the light scent of her perfume as she leaned over and whispered in his ear,

"Stand me up and I swear, I will make kissing me a living hell with garlic"

Zac turned to her, once again finding her face seconds away from his, "who said it already isn't?"

Sophie grinned at him and then punched his arm before turning around and walking away.

Zac watched her hips swing as she danced her way to the set, his head shaking in laughter and his grin growing larger.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS


	4. Author's Note

I'm sorry to the few readers out there but I am going to have to stop writing this fanfiction. I have just realized that writing fics based on the lives of real people isn't the way to go. Hopefully the rest of ya'll can do the same. Thanks a bunch to the readers and reviewers. Oh, and a little warning to others who are continuing to write cast fics. You guys have to stop. Its just as bad as making up rumors or invading their privacy. How would you feel if someone was writing a story about you that was full of lies and posted it on the web for everyone to read.

XOXO

Sophie


End file.
